


=^•w•^=

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu texts Kanji a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	=^•w•^=

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna write the dirtiest smut right after this

>Yu:..(10:09 P.M.) what is up  
>Yu:..(10:09 P.M.) =^•w•^=  
>Yu:..(10:09 P.M.) i made a cat for u

Kanji turned on his phone and was happily greeted by Yu's robotic texting style.

>Kanji:..(10:10 P.M.) Thank you so much, senpai. That's a very cute cat.

Kanji took a screenshot. Yu likes to send Kanji cats. Now he has another to add to the collection.

>Yu:..(10:11 P.M.) =^•o•^= "thank u kanji u r very cute 2"  
>Yu:..(10:11 P.M.) the cat said u r cute

>Kanji:..(10:13 P.M.) No way, I'm manly as heck!

Yu held his phone tight and snuggled under his blanket, quietly chuckling at Kanji's unsurprising response. 

>Yu:..(10:13 P.M.) u r cute and manly  
>Yu:..(10:13 P.M.) i said that not the cat  
>Yu:..(10:13 P.M.) =^•o•^= "u r also manly"  
>Yu:..(10:13 P.M.) the cat said u r manly

>Kanji:..(10:15 P.M.) Thank you, Cat.  
>Yu:..(10:15 P.M.) =^•w•^=

Why is Yu-senpai so goddamn adorable?!

>Kanji:..(10:17 P.M.) A cat for you: :3  
>Yu:..(10:17 P.M.) =^•w•^= loves :3 they r boyfriends  
>Yu:..(10:17 P.M.) =^•w•^= is me and :3 is u

"Oh my god." Kanji clung tightly to his pillow, face quickly heating up with red blush.

>Yu:..(10:18 P.M.) r u about 2 sleep now?  
>Kanji:..(10:19 P.M.) Yes. How about you, senpai?  
>Yu:..(10:19 P.M.) no i dont want 2 sleep yet

>Kanji:..(10:21 P.M.) Don't stay up too late, promise? I don't want you to get a headache tomorrow.  
>Yu:..(10:21 P.M.) i promise  
>Yu:..(10:21 P.M.) goodnight kanji

>Kanji:..(10:22 P.M.) Goodnight! :3  
>Yu:..(10:22 P.M.) =^-w-^= zzz

**Author's Note:**

> its 1:51 am and im writing fluff
> 
> my life is a mess i love it


End file.
